La jugosa venganza de Sherlock
by KayleReid
Summary: John invita a todos a cenar. Sherlock quiere vengarse...de una manera un tanto incómoda para el doctor.


Iba a ser una noche tranquila, o eso pensabas.

Inocente, inocente de ti.

Después de que Sherlock se burlara de todos y cada uno de tus amigos, sacando lo peor de cada uno, no habías tenido otra que invitarles a todos a una cena en Baker Street como disculpa.

Sabías que ellos te lo agradecerían, eran buenas personas.

Pero la cara que puso Sherlock cuando le dijiste "vienen todos a cenar esta noche" no tenía precio.

Intentó disuadirte de que aún estabais a tiempo de poner cualquier excusa para que no vinieran a cenar, pero tu cara de furia se lo dejó claro.

Lo segundo que probó fue escaparse él. Pero un "tengo que ir a ver a mi hermano" que soltó de repente no colaba.

Sherlock era el último que quería ver a su hermano.

Francamente, no era su mejor mentira, pero tampoco la peor.

Esperabas la noche con ansia, sabías que cuanto antes empezara, antes acabaría, y eso era lo que tú querías, y Sherlock también.

Sobre las ocho llegó Molly, con una sonrisa en el rostro para ambos, aunque un poco más falsa para Sherlock.

Poco a poco fueron llegando todos. Lestrade, Donovan, Anderson y por último, la señora Hudson, con la comida que le pediste que preparara.

Ya sabías que si tú o Sherlock hacíais la comida,

Como ya sabías, todos estaban molestos con Sherlock, por lo que te sentaste a su lado, en una de las partes de la mesa. En frente vuestra estaban Donovan, Molly y Anderson, y en las esquinas, Lestrade y la señora Hudson.

Notaste que Lestrade intentaba romper el hielo, aunque no lo consiguió del todo.

-Bueno, gracias a todos por venir a cenar-sonreíste y le diste un codazo a Sherlock, que sonrió falsamente contigo.

-Es fantástico que todos hayáis venido, espero que os guste la carne, la hice yo misma esta mañana!-dijo amablemente la buena de la señora Hudson.

Todos la sonrieron y comenzaron a comer.

Para tu disgusto (y el de Sherlock), Donovan y Lestrade comenzaron a hablar de un gatito negro que se había comprado la sargento.

Sherlock se acercó disimuladamente a ti y susurró en tu oído" ésta -me-la-pagas"

De verdad que tenías miedo de lo que pudiera hacer aquella noche en la cena. Conocías a Sherlock. Sería capaz de hacer casi cualquier cosa para vengarse. Y, obviamente, el conocía tus debilidades, las utilizaría contra ti.

Tras la conversación sobre el gatito de Donovan (una de las conversaciones mas aburridas que habías mantenido en tu vida) la conversación tomo otro hilo.

Tú y Lestrade comentábais cosas sobre el partido de futbol de la semana pasada, pero tú no podías mantener la calma ni hablar con tranquilidad.

Sabiendo lo que Sherlock podía hacer en cualquier momento no podías tranquilizarte.

Lo peor es que Sherlock seguía casi en silencio. Observando a todos, poco a poco. Podías sentir su mirada sobre ti, mientras pensaba en algo extraño y macabro que hacer.

No tardaste en averiguar lo que se proponía.

Cuando dejaste de hablar sobre futbol con el inspector, tu casera y Molly comenzaron a conversar sobre unas recetas de cocina, o algo por el estilo.

Entonces Sherlock aprovechó para actuar.

Te distrajiste un segundo ¡solo uno! Y para entonces, Sherlock empezaba a meter la mano por tus pantalones.

Mierda, mierda, mierda. ¡Que demonios pensaba hacerte ese loco!

Te quedaste parado, inmovilizado. Si decías algo o te movías, los demás podrían pensar….bueno, lo que no era.

Pensaste que tu amigo solo lo hacía para intimidarte. Iluso de tí, de nuevo.

Esperaste a que parara, pero Sherlock no se detenía. Movía la mano, lentamente, ya con ella totalmente dentro de tus pantalones.

Te mordiste la lengua, con fuerza, eso era demasiado para tí. No querías hacer ningún "ruido" delante de los demás.

Te acercaste a hablar con Sherlock, de manera que los demás no os oyeran.

-Por favor, por favor, Sherlock, no me hagas esto aquí…- le suplicaste.

Te sonrió con superioridad. Maldito cabrón.

-Sherlock, por el amor de ¡Ahh..!- aquello último te salió mas alto, sin quererlo.

Ahora todos en la sala te miraban, con cara interrogativa.

En ese momento te podrían haber comparado con el más rojo de los tomates, pues estabas igual.

-Un-un calambre- dijiste, rápidamente.

Ya sabías que todos se habían enterado de lo que había estado pasando debajo de la mesa. Se les notaba en la cara.

Pero todos fingían ignorarlo.

La comida acabó más silenciosa de lo que había empezado, y eso era mucho decir. No podrías volver a mirarles a la cara.

Tras acabar la cena se marcharon todos al mismo tiempo. La gente hablaría, definitivamente.

Cerraste la puerta y te giraste hacia Sherlock. Éste sonreía, tumbado en el sofá.

-Ya has aprendido que no hay que invitar a la gente a cenar ¿verdad John?-

-Lección aprendida- respondiste, acercándose al sofá-Por cierto, ¿no se te ocurrió ninguna manera mejor de espantar a los invitados?

-Esto era un dos por uno. Esos estúpidos se iban antes y yo disfrutaba un rato. Tu tampoco lo pasaste mal, ¿eh doctor?-

Te sonrojaste más que antes, si eso fuese posible.

Sherlock se levantó del sofá y se acercó a tí. Mucho. Con una mano te cogió por detrás y la otra la volvió a meter por tus pantalones.

-Dijiste "ahora no" -sonrió- Eso significaba que ahora si, ¿verdad?-

Le sonreíste de vuelta.


End file.
